


[VID] TiK ToK

by JetpackMonkey



Category: Dellamorte Dellamore (1994)
Genre: Cemetery, Fanvids, Festivids 2011, Gore, Video, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetpackMonkey/pseuds/JetpackMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the caretaker of a small-town cemetery in Italy, the party don't stop... ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] TiK ToK

**Length:** 1:59  
 **Song:** Ke$ha - TiK ToK  
 **Password:**  dellamorte

**Author's Note:**

> Made for Third Mouse for Festivids 2011.
> 
> Everybody has to do a TiK ToK vid eventually, might as well do it for a film you love. And I do love Cemetery Man, which is why I was so excited to see someone request it and why I was so excited to fill that request. Rupert Everett + zombies + existentialist purgatory = AWESOME.
> 
> Many thanks to echan, without whose encouragement I might not have completed this.


End file.
